


In Every Way

by jeffgangfan



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, No Gods!Au, Percico Positivity Project, Superhero!AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgangfan/pseuds/jeffgangfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico's superhero buddy asked him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Every Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Percico Positivity Project: "Superheroes."

“Dio, come on. We’re both heroes. What could go wrong?”

Nico knew a lot could go wrong. For instance, he knew the identity of the dark-haired boy that asked him out; he was Percy Jackson, son of Sally Jackson. Not to mention, they were best friends. Also, Nico was in love with him before knowing that his best friend was also the masked superhero in front of him.

“A lot. For example, will we reveal our identities? Not to mention, you can’t even pronounce your own superhero name, Anaklumos.”

“Just call me Ana already. Only villains try to pronounce the whole thing, giving me more time to kick their arses.”

Ah, and Percy didn’t even know Nico had figured out who he really was. Only Mr. Chiron’s favorite student for Greek Mythology would know about Anaklumos. Honestly, Percy might as well name himself Perseus.

“We’ll figure out everything later. Right now, I just really want to kiss you.” Percy-Ana said, making Nico blush to the roots of his hair. He couldn’t imagine Percy, the basketball player Percy that picked him up to school everyday saying this. He couldn’t imagine Percy, the broody boy who would do anything to protect his mother saying this. He couldn’t imagine Percy, who beat up the jocks to save Nico in front of the whole school in their dirty canteen saying this. He couldn’t imagine Percy saying this to him at all. Percy was just like any other straight guy.

He could only see a dark-haired guy with brilliant green eyes searching his face for a reaction.

“I can’t.” Nico whispered, looking down at the city beneath them. “I don’t know you.”

“Are you sure about that?” Percy-Ana pulled Nico closer to him, away from the edge of the building. “Remember that time when you fell down the Mississippi? And then I tried to raise the water to catch you and ended up falling in a tree?”

“Uh, yeah. Lucky that I could drag you to the water in time. What about that?”

“Just think about it, Nico.”

“Wait, what? What did you just call me?” Nico was startled, he almost fell down from the building in the same manner as mentioned above.

“Uh, I…damn.” Percy-Ana sighed then reached behind his head to pull his mask away. “I kinda knew for a while, actually. No one ever swears Hades like you do.”

“I knew who you were, too. But no one ever knows how I swear.”

“I do. I like listening to you talk, you know.”

“So all this time we’ve been fighting crimes together, secretly knowing each other’s identity but not saying anything because?”

“I guess I just really want to be with you one way or another.” Percy confessed, messing his hair up even further by raking his hand through the messy mop of dark hair. “But I didn’t tell you, because I was-”

Nico lunged at him and kissed him because he doesn’t care about their identities or anything else. He couldn’t believe that they found each other twice again in their lives and were lucky enough to love and reciprocate each other’s feelings. He couldn’t believe that fate had let them first meet each other twice, touch each other’s twice and save each other again, and again. And again.

“Yes. Yes, I want to be with you.” Nico pulled out just to tell Percy that before he kissed the green-eyed boy again. “In every way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and please leave me a comment to tell me about anything.


End file.
